Slave
by Haru-licious
Summary: What would have happened had Lucia gotten his way and took over the world? Rated M for rape/vulgar language/and a ton of inappropriate things... Written before I had a full understanding of the end of the manga
1. Chapter 1

Slave :: Beginning

Disclaimer: I'm only giving out one of these: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS!!!

A/N: This started out as a kink fic I wrote for Schyra... but it's too good NOT to be on here! So far all but the four chapter have been written completely by me, and there are more to come! ^_^ No pun intended...

* * *

Lucia stared down at the five people in front of him. "Hmph… The girls goes down to the prison, maximum security…" he watched as the guards took Elie away. "The rest you can do or dispose of them as it pleases you… Except…"

The guards paused momentarily. "The Rave Master stay… he's mine to deal with," his men nodded, taking the rest of the prisoners and leaving. Only a wounded Haru Glory and his two guards remained. Lucia got off his throne and walked down to them.

Never once taking his eyes off of Haru, he ordered the guards to leave without any explanation. At first the guards looked like they were going to protest, but one glare from their leader told them better. They turned and hurried out of the room.

Haru looked up at Lucia with pain-filled, yet still defiant eyes. Even though he was unarmed and in no condition to fight, he wasn't ready to just give in to the blond without some sort of fight. Suddenly Haru was on the floor in a daze, a red mark the size and shape of Lucia's hand forming on his cheek. He raised his head, glaring at Lucia with all the hatred he could muster.

"You're so stupid, Rave Master! You thought you could beat me?" Lucia scoffed, picking him off of the floor by his silver hair. Haru let out a small yelp as his hair was tugged on, grabbing blindly at Lucia's hands. "Now your friends are going to die, and you… Well, I have special plans for you, Haru Glory…"

He smirked at the silver-haired warrior and pulled him to a side door that lead down a short hallway to his bedroom. Haru felt himself being thrown on a soft bed, though he cringed because every muscle in his body screamed in protest to the abuse. A few of his deeper wounds began to bleed again.

He twisted his head to glare at Lucia, only to find him much too close for comfort. Lucia flipped him over and crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. "What are you going to do with me?!" Haru asked angrily, though his voice was starting to sound weak. Deep down he was figuring he shouldn't bother asking, but his morbid curiosity got the best of him.

Lucia loomed over him, a sick grin on his face. "You're going to be my pretty little slave, of course. What better place for the heir of Symphonia than at the feet of Lucia Raregroove?" he laughed, grabbing the neck of Haru's shirt and roughly pressing his lips to the boy's much softer ones. Haru struggled beneath him, trying to scream, break away, anything. Lucia chuckled, balling his hand into a fist and knocking Haru out with it. It would make things much easier if he was out for the time being.

~sometime later~

Haru groaned, trying to roll over, but he couldn't get his arms to move. They felt numb, like they had fallen asleep. It could be due to the fact they were in a weird position somewhere above his head, but they wouldn't move for him.

Had everything been a dream? Had they not fought the 'final battle' yet? No… he hurt too badly to NOT have fought a big battle recently. Had they won then? He opened his eyes slowly. There was no one around, but the room was far too grand for anything that the group would have ever been able to afford to stay in. He tried to sit up, but realized that his hands were bound with rope above his head. The rope was far too tight around his wrists, which explained the numbness in them.

"Ah… So the Rave Master awakes… though I guess that's the wrong title for you now, isn't it, slave?" Lucia appeared out of a door that lead to a bathroom, if Lucia's wet hair and lack of any clothes besides a towel around his waist were any indication.

Haru said nothing, only gave the blond another glare. He wasn't sure how long he had been out, but he had a feeling it had been more than a few hours. Lucia smirked, approaching the bed at a slow, deliberate pace. It was almost like he was stalking his prey. He crawled on to the bed, over to the center where Haru was laying. Haru felt a warm hand on his leg, which he now realized was naked. He glanced down at his outfit and nearly screamed. He looked like a girl! "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" he suddenly screamed, staring in order at the maid outfit he was wearing. Lucia laughed, he breath on Haru's cheek.

"You don't like it? I think it makes you look good," he teased. Haru squirmed when he realized how close the other guy was to him. He was now extremely uncomfortable, knowing he was in a dress. Lucia softly caressed Haru's cheek. "So soft… so pure…"

Haru shuddered out of a mix of disgust, fear, and even a tiny bit of excitement as Lucia nuzzled his jaw line. He tried to move his arms again to push Lucia away, but of course it was useless. He cringed when he felt the rope dig into his left wrist. Lucia chuckled. "Are you uncomfortable?" he asked, sounding almost gentle, though Haru could hear the underlying evil.

He wasn't sure whether or not to reply as he watched Lucia finger one of the ropes. "Will you run away if I untie you?" he looked down at Haru with a quirked eyebrow. Haru shook his head, not trusting his voice quite yet. Even if it hadn't been so sore and tired, he doubted escape from this place was possible do to the extreme number of guards. He felt the rope on his right wrist loosen and then disappear all together, the one on his left wrist following suit soon afterwards.

Haru breathed a sigh of relief as he sat up. He noticed that most of his wounds seemed to be healed and left behind were nothing more than bruises. It was a bit of a relief, though he wondered how they could have been healed so quickly. He gently rubbed his wrists, trying to get circulation flowing again. Lucia suddenly had him pinned to the best. "Now… I believe it's time to put you to work… but first…"

Lucia reached over to the bedside table, pulling out what looked to be a cat collar, tiny bell and all. Haru's eyes widened, his face reddening in both embarrassment and anger. No way in hell was he going to be made a pet. Haru struggled as Lucia forced it on him. When he pulled away to admire his work, Lucia held a tiny key up, just out of Haru's reach. "This is the key to the collar… I'll have it on my person at all times, so don't hope to be getting that thing off any time soon… Unless of course, you do a good job."

He grinned, leaning down press his cheek against Haru's. "You can't escape me, Haru Glory, so you might was well just obey and get used to it… Though a little struggle now and then isn't bed. I like a good challenge," he whispered huskily into the other boy's ear. Haru shivered. He wasn't willing to give in, but he couldn't see how he would survive without at least listening to the blond until he could figure out a way to escape. Lucia was still straddling his waist, and even though Haru would have very much liked to deny it, he was very turned on right now.

His eyes widened when Lucia brought out a long dangerous-looking knife. He started to struggle again. Lucia chuckled and bent down, capturing his lips again. "It'll only hurt a little…" he whispered with a sinister grin. Haru watched him in fear as he unbuttoned the top of the maid dress, and exposed his collar bone. Lucia glanced up as he pressed the blade to Haru's skin, gently at first. Then he slid the blade down, creating a clean red line. Slowly, while watching the pain on Haru's face, he carved his name into the boy's skin.

Haru couldn't help but stare at the new wound. Despite the fact that it hurt like hell, it was like he was mesmerized by the sight of his own blood. He felt the blood rush to his face as he watched Lucia lick off the blood from the wound he had just carved.

Suddenly Lucia pulled out a small pendant and ran it over the wound. It healed almost automatically, though the scar was still there. Haru's eyes widened. "W-what?" he asked quietly.

Lucia smirked. "This Dark Bring allows me to heal wounds as much or as little as I want, at a certain cost," he explained, though he wasn't going to quite tell him what the cost was. He sat up and got off of Haru, pulling the boy with him. Haru followed, more out of fear than anything else. He had decided to follow Lucia's order until he could figure out a way to get rid of the collar and get out of this place.

"Why bother healing my wounds though?" Haru asked.

"What use are you to me dead?" Lucia answered with a question, forcing Haru on his knees. "First job…"

Lucia loosened the knot that held the towel around his waist. Haru's eyes widened at the sight before him as the towel dropped to the floor. He stared at Lucia's hard member in awe. A voice in his head told him this was extremely wrong, but that was quickly shut up by Lucia purring: "Take it… In your mouth."

Haru wanted to protest, to get up and run, but something inside him forced him to take Lucia's large cock in one hand and slide as much as he could fit into his mouth. Lucia let out a soft groan, digging his hails into Haru's shoulder, drawing a little blood. Haru sucked on the hard organ, running his tongue alone the underside. He had no idea what he was doing, but he followed his instincts and hoped it would be good enough.

"Oh gods…" Lucia grabbed Haru's hair and began to fuck his mouth impatiently. He wasn't good at waiting, especially when he was this horny. Haru was startled but couldn't bring himself to. Lucia suddenly came in his mouth, gagging him with one last thrust. Lucia stood there for a moment, oblivious to the choking Haru or anything besides the last waves of his orgasm.

Finally he pulled away, grabbing Haru by the arm and tossing him on the bed. Haru gasped for breath, barely noticing when Lucia started to undress him. He yelped when he felt nails clawing their way down his chest. He glared at Lucia, realizing he was naked and once again bleeding,. Lucia licked the scratches, much like he had when he had carved his name on Haru. The silver-haired boy found it disgusting, but somehow he expected something like this from the blond demon.

Lucia brought out the Dark Bring, again healing Haru's wounds. Then he slipped the sleeves of the dress off of Haru's shoulders. A small part of Haru's mind told him to fight, but a steadily growing part told him that he wanted this just as much as his captor did, and that he was enjoying this. His lower regions seem to reflect that part of the mind.

Haru shivered, his body completely exposed to his enemy. He found himself using the still-logical part of him and stuttering: "P-please… S-stop…"

Lucia was suddenly in his face. "You're mine now, and if you don't like it…" he finished the threat by pressing the knife to Haru's throat. Haru didn't dare to breathe, even after Lucia set the knife down and grasped his hips roughly.

"I will make you mine, Haru Glory, even if I have to carve my name on every inch of your body, I will make you completely mine…" He lifted Haru's hips up slightly, suddenly shove his entire length into Haru without preparing or warning him. Haru let out a silent scream, struggling and clawing at Lucia's chest and face. Lucia pinned Haru's arms above his head. "Be a good boy and I won't have to tie you up again, or make this any more painful."

Haru took a deep breath, letting out a shuddering sob. He had been in pain before, but never like this. He focused on a spot behind Lucia's head as he started to move. It was easy to block out the pain if he didn't concentrate on it. Lucia wasn't going to stand for his new slave's attention to be diverted anywhere other than him, though.

He slammed into the boy beneath him, roughly grabbing Haru's face and making him stare directly at his face. Haru whimpered, tears blinding his vision. "Look at me at all times," Lucia growled out, and Haru complied. Instead of thinking about how much it hurt, he attempted to drown himself in Lucia's golden eyes.

Lucia let his head tilt back in pleasure, clearing enjoy every bit of this. He wrapped Haru's legs around his hips. Haru squirmed a little, letting out a quiet moan. Lucia leaned over. "Do you like that?" he whispered into Haru's ear. Haru shivered at the breath on his cheek. He gave a shaky nod. Lucia sped up, drawing a loud moan from Haru.

Haru felt something sharp crawling across his skin. It took him a minute to realize that Lucia was dragging the tip of the knife in abstract patterns. They weren't deep scratched, just light red marks that Haru could help but trace with one of his fingers. They were hypnotizing, just like the eyes of the man that was basically raping him.

Lucia slid his fingers down Haru's shaft, his touch feather-light causing Haru to tremble. "Want more?" Lucia teased, nibbling on Haru's ear. Haru let out a breathy "Yes."

Lucia pumped Haru in time with his thrusts, clutching Haru's cock roughly. Haru let out something between a moan and a cry as he came. Lucia chuckled. "Too easy…" he moaned suddenly, coming inside Haru. Lucia stared down at the other boy, who was gasping for breath. He was relishing the look on his face that seems somewhere in between bliss, disgust, fear, and anger.

"Mine," he leaned down and sunk his teeth into Haru's shoulder. Haru froze. Lucia ran his tongue along the bite mark and then healed it into a scar with the Dark Bring. "You're mine, my beautiful slave… isn't that right?"

Haru took a deep breath, and said the very thing he had been dreading having to say this whole time: "Yes, Master."


	2. Chapter 2

Slave: Control

Haru walked carefully through the hallways. This was the first time in a while he had been allowed to roam around by himself since he and his friends had been captured by Demon Card. Lucia kept him as close as possible, rarely letting him out of his sight. The few times he did leave Haru alone he had tied him to the bed and locked every exit out of the room.

The castle was huge, Haru could figure that much out, even though he was only allowed to wander in one marble hallway in the West wing of the castle. He had been able to figure that out with just the size of the bedroom he share with Lucia. While he was still just a bit uncomfortable with being here, he was getting used to it and for some reason felt even more comfortable in Lucia's arms. His thoughts were cloudy as to when that had started to happen, especially with all of the violence that came with having sex with the blond ruler of the world.

He trailed his hand along the wall; everything here was oddly pristine, considering the people that occupied it. The walls were white marble with a swirl grey patters that you'd only notice if you were actually looking. Haru was, unfortunately, bored enough to look for things like that. The floor too was marble, with a long ornate red carpet down the center of it. He traced the gold designs along the edge with his eyes. There were no windows in this hallway, and most of the rooms seemed to be locked, most likely by Lucia for Haru's 'safety'. Haru was only a little annoyed by how possessive Lucia was over him.

Haru squinted, seeing someone coming down from the other end of the hallway. He was unsure whether to stand there or to run back and duck into Lucia's bedroom, which was at the end of the hallway. The only problem was running like that might make him look like an intruder; he wasn't exactly sure how many people knew that Haru was the hooded thing Lucia kept beside him at all times. Lucia wanted to keep Haru a secret for now, though when Haru had wanted to know why Lucia just got angry.

The figure came closer, looking at him suspiciously. "Halt! Who are you?" the man said, his hand on his sword. This was his first time on duty in the castle, until them he had just been a simple soldier. Haru froze, backing up a few inches. He was completely unarmed and wore nothing but a pair of pants and a shirt that was too big for him; it was Lucia's after all.

"U-um…" Haru stuttered, looking at the floor. He wasn't sure what to say or do. The guy pinned him to the wall, holding a knife to his face.

"An intruder?" the guy growled out.

"N-no! I'm supposed to be here! Lucia said I could wander through this hall!" Haru gained a little of his former confidence and glared at the guard.

Haru took in a deep breath. He didn't like how close this stranger was, and to top it all off it was hard to breath with the guy's forearm against his throat. The guard stared at him for a moment before grinning. "You sure are pretty… for a boy…" he breathed into Haru's ear. Haru started to struggle as the guy put away his knife and his hand started to roam down Haru's body.

"S-stop! I-"

"Aw… You don't like this?" the guy said, looking at Haru like he was pathetic.

"N-no I don't and-"

He was cut off as something collided with the guard's face, making him fly a few feet away. Lucia's face was full of unadulterated anger. Haru opened his mouth, almost to thank him, until Lucia backhanded him across the face. "I'll deal with you later, Rave Master…" Haru flattened himself against the wall at the sound of Lucia's cold tone. He hadn't heard Lucia that sound that annoyed and pissed off except for when dealing with outside people. While it's true Lucia wasn't exactly affectionate to Haru, Haru only struggled as much as Lucia wanted him to and the blond demon was generally pleased with his slave.

Lucia stalked toward the guard, lifting him up by the front of his shirt. "Who the fuck are you?" he growled out. "This hallway is off limits to ALL people without permission! These are my personal quarters and you're touching **my** personal property!" he motioned to Haru, who had slid against the wall and was just staring at the other two. The guard opened his mouth to say something but Lucia threw him back onto the floor. "It doesn't matter who you are… you're useless to me."

Lucia pulled out Decalogue from it's sheath and eyed his victim. The guard backed up as quickly as he could crawling, but Lucia let out an Explosion that obliterated the guard and ruined about a quarter of the hallway before him. Haru gasped; that was more power than Explosion normally used and certainly was surprising. His gaze dropped to the floor when Lucia turned back to him and grabbed him. Lucia lifted him up easily by the hair, his lip curling into a sneer. Haru struggled. "What are you doing?! I didn't do anything?!" he shouted, grabbing at Lucia's hands. Lucia put Decalogue away and started to drag Haru towards his room. Haru struggled and cursed the entire way there.

Haru cringed as his head bounced off the headboard when he was thrown on the bed. Lucia loomed above him, his eyes full of anger that Haru had never seen or experienced in the six months he had been trapped here. Despite the fact that he was used to Lucia, he also had learned to fear his wrath at times. He tried to cower against the headboard; it was no use trying to tell the blond anything anymore, he was so obviously beyond sanity in his anger. "Why the fuck am I not good enough for you, Glory?! Do I leave you by yourself so much that you need another man's touch?!"

"N-no…" Haru whimpered as Lucia slapped him in the face. It wasn't like Lucia ever left him alone anyways, but Haru figured that the blond man was far too enraged to think about things like that. Suddenly Lucia was pinning his arms above his head with on hand, wrapping rope far too tightly around his wrists and tying them to the headboard.

"I'll show you what happens to little sluts that think they can go around behind my back with my own servants!" Lucia said, not paying attention to the pained expression on Haru's face. Haru let out a small scream as Lucia started to literally rip the clothes off of his body. He kicked at Lucia, but it was pointless; Lucia seemed to feel nothing else as he easily slipped Haru's pants off.

Haru let out another cry when he found himself being thrust roughly into; when had Lucia managed to get his clothes off? Or was he just too afraid to notice? Lucia fucked him carelessly, leaving claw marks on him hips and legs. Haru tried to go limp, like he normally did when things got a little too painful, but every muscle tensed up at the rough treatment he was resisting. "P-p-please! S-s-top! I didn't mean for it to happen!! I swear!" Haru cried out, squirming. Lucia grabbed his hips, digging his nails in to the sensitive flesh.

"I gave you a little freedom," he gasped out, something between hatred and lust in his eyes, "and you betray the trust I place in you! I TRUSTED YOU!"

He buried himself as deep as he possibly could inside Haru, throwing his head back as he came. Haru let out a sob or two before Lucia grabbed his hair with a snarl. "Are you ashamed of yourself, my little slut?" he said the last word with bitterness. Haru nodded, tears flowing freely down his face. Even though he had done nothing, he would try everything it took to pacify Lucia. Lucia trailed his tongue along Haru's jaw, while untying one of the ropes around Haru's wrist. He pulled out of the smaller boy, flipping him over and ramming back inside of him. Haru let out a pained scream. Lucia trust in and out of him spastically, almost like he no longer knew what he was doing. Haru buried his face in the pillows.

Lucia reached up, burying a hand in Haru's hair and roughly pulling him up by it so that he could hear Haru's cries. Haru yelped, reaching up a hand to bat Lucia's away. Lucia hissed and grabbed the hand, yanking it behind Haru's back with a small 'pop' that signified Haru's shoulder dislocating itself from the socket. Haru let out a scream that echoed throughout the room as he was pulled into a kneeling position. Lucia clawed down Haru's chest and stomach, leaving a trail of painful red marks that bled in some places. He pulled out of Haru whipping the silver-haired boy around to face him. Haru could barely see Lucia out of the tears and the fog of pain that was clouding his eyes.

"P-p-please… L-lucia stop…" he whimpered, shuddering from the pain in his shoulder. Nothing hurt more than that right now, at least in Haru's point of view. Lucia blinked, his eyes clearing of anger as Haru collapsed against him. He held Haru close. He had lost control, he had hurt Haru… And it took him a minute to realize that chances were it wasn't Haru's fault; it was so easy to force him, as he had just proven. He laid Haru down on his back, staring at Haru for a moment. Haru curled up the moment Lucia's hands left him. Lucia looked down at himself, shocked at the amount of blood that covered both of them. This was too much, especially for Haru. Lucia reached over to the night stand, grabbing his Dark Bring and healing all of Haru's wounds except for the dislocated shoulder, which was beyond it's power. He could see Haru fading into sleep. After all, this was the Dark Bring that corrupted his soul every time it healed him. While it assured Lucia's control over the Rave Master, it also wore him out a little bit.

Lucia sighed, moving off of the bed and toward the bathroom. He would clean himself off first, then tend to Haru's shoulder…


	3. Chapter 3

Slave: Deal

Haru groaned, trying to shove Lucia off of him. "Please stop this insanity? Pretty please with a naked me on top? Seriously, I'll do ANYTHING if you stop doing this!!" he struggled, his voice muffled by the pillow his face was buried in.

Lucia perked up for a minute, and Haru could see the consideration in his blond lover's eyes. "Tempting, but no," Lucia continued to lace up the back of Haru's dress. It was pink, though not Lucia's favorite color, and looked almost perfect on Haru. It was a pastel pink that looked good with Haru's pale skin and silver hair. Lucia was trying very hard not to be turned on, especially since he was straddling Haru's hips to be able to perform the task at hand. "I'll make you a deal, Glory. You wear this dress until after dinner, and I'll give you the freedom of choosing the position I fuck you in tonight…"

Haru grunted at the use of his surname. And just as they were getting to a more permanent first-name basis… "First of all it's 'Haru'… Not 'Glory', not 'Rave Master', 'Haru'… Or 'Bitch'… I don't like being called a bitch, but it's better than the other two…" he grumbled, turning he head slightly so that he could be heard better. Lucia merely shrugged. "Second of all, what the HELL type of deal do you call that?"

"Um… A pretty good one?" Lucia raised an eyebrow. Here he was just trying to be nice to his slave, but it was taken for granted.

"Better deal: I DON'T wear the dress at all, and you can do all the weird kinky things you normally do to me and I won't complain about it," Haru tried negotiating. Sure, Lucia was definitely getting the better end of the deal, and yes, he would hurt like hell in the morning, but at least he didn't have to wear the damned dress.

"Even better deal: You DO wear the dress, you get to choose the position I fuck you in and I'll even be gentle about it…"

"I'll one up you: I wear the dress and you don't fuck me at all tonight?"

"What the hell type of deal do you call that?" Lucia asked in disbelief, staring at the boy underneath him like he was insane. Haru let out a scream of frustration into the pillow. Lucia grinned. He loved making Haru flustered more than anything in the world, though he had lightened up exponentially since the incident three weeks ago that included his killing a guard and then raping Haru and dislocating his shoulder. He looked at the bow he had created with the cord that held the back of Haru's dress closed. "All done!"

He took a minute to place a kiss on the back of Haru's exposed neck, sending shivers down Haru's spine. He crawled off of the bed, waiting for Haru to stand up. Haru reluctantly crawled off the bed as well, glaring daggers at Lucia. Lucia's face split into a rare grin that through Haru off guard for a moment. He was good looking with a true smile on his face, and Haru was a little bit awed by it. Lucia blinked. "What?" he said, rubbing his face to see if there was something on it. Haru shook his head.

"Nothing… nothing at all…" Haru said, failing to hide a small grin. He smoothed out some wrinkles in the dress. It didn't look bad, except for it's color, but he hated it anyways. It was too much like being naked, and sadly enough he felt he would be more comfortable when naked in public than in a dress. Lucia looked him up and down appreciatively before suddenly tackling him onto the bed.

Haru let out a strangled yelp, the air being knocked out of his lungs by the suddenly heavy weight. Lucia kissed along his jaw all the way to his lips before engulfing his mouth in a passionate kiss. Haru moaned as Lucia grinded against him, lifting Haru's leg to wrap it around his waist. Haru buried a hand in Lucia's hair. Even though most nights were rough with Lucia, occasionally he seemed actually passionate. Haru took it for what it was worth, even though he should have hated Lucia for all of it. Somehow, he actually enjoyed it though.

He jumped, feeling Lucia's hand slide up his skirt. Lucia grinned, nuzzling his neck and nipping at a particularly sensitive area where Haru's shoulder and neck met. Haru let out another soft moan and Lucia grinned. He started to pull off the dress of the boy underneath him. Haru more than willingly helped him, and soon he lay in front of Lucia completely naked. Lucia drank in the sight of Haru's body, like he did every time he had his silver-haired slave naked. He trailed his hands softly over the soft skin of his sides watching Haru close his eyes.

Lucia smiled softly before suddenly attacking Haru's chest with nips and kisses. Haru squirmed in pleasure, and Lucia grinned, lightly trailing a finger over the underside of Haru's hardening manhood. Haru bit his lip but didn't try to push Lucia away. He wanted this just as much as he knew Lucia did. Lucia seemed intent on watching his face. Despite Haru being his slave now, he knew that he had hurt Haru greatly in the incident three weeks ago. Now he was trying to be a little gentler with Haru, for some odd reason, and occasionally would even stop when he thought he was hurting Haru too much.

Lucia brushed some hair out of his face with his hand as he removed his own shirt and pants. Even though he had many things to attend to today, he now realized that putting Haru in a dress guaranteed that none of that would get done. Sure, he was the only one to blame for that, but he wasn't minding it at all. He tugged Haru's hair playfully, signaling him to sit up. Haru complied, though it was hard with Lucia straddling his lap to do much of anything. The two boys let out an unified groan as their hard cocks rubbed against each other. Haru rested his forehead against Lucia's chest.

"Mm… so soft…" Lucia ran his hands all over Haru's chest, stopping to play with his nipples a bit.

"You always say that…" Haru said, his breathing ragged as Lucia flipped over so that Haru was the one on top. Haru's eyes widened, but Lucia's glimmered with mischief. He lifted his hips just slightly, his cock rubbing against the inside of Haru's thigh.

"Suck it…" Lucia said suddenly. Haru pouted, but got off of Lucia's lap and lowered his mouth to take in as much as he possibly could of the large manhood. Lucia let out a moan, nearly gagging Haru as he bucked his hips. Lucia reached up to trace the name that he had carved into Haru's flesh when he had first arrived here. That and Haru's collar were really the only indications that he overtaken the silver-haired boy, Haru was much to bull headed to show any other signs of submission other than listening to Lucia's orders. At least he did most of the time. Not that Lucia minded when Haru fought back just a little.

Haru was getting better at this; it didn't disgust him so much either, especially on the very rare occasion when Lucia rewarded him by doing it to him. Also he now gagged less every time Lucia got a little too hurried. Although there were things he much rather be doing, he would certainly live with this for now. "That's enough!" Lucia commanded, panting harder than normal. In his opinion Haru was getting MUCH better at this, but there were far better places to bury himself in. He tugged Haru back up by his collar. He caressed Haru's face like he was petting a particularly favorite dog. "Such a good boy… maybe I'll be nice at let you roam around in the room while I go take care of other business today… Would you like that?"

Haru nodded. "Uh-huh," he said, his half lidded eyes full of need. Lucia grinned placing himself at Haru's entrance and pulling him down on top of him. Haru's head fell back and his mouth was wide open as he moaned loudly. This was definitely a new position for him, and although in some ways it was a little less comfortable, at least he could breath properly. For the most part.

Lucia pumped in and out of him, his hands controlling the movement and speed of Haru's hips. He had been wanting to do this to his lover since the beginning, but decided that this was purely for Haru's comfort therefore could only be used as an reward. And Haru did deserve a reward. He had been listening better lately and hadn't been too much of a problem when he tried to put the dress on. He had spent so much time getting Haru into the dress and tying it up, now it seemed like a real waste. _Oh well… This is much better…_

Haru buried his face in Lucia's shoulder as the blond hit something deep inside him that caused electric shocks of pleasure to shoot through his entire body. "Ah…" he moaned, his nails digging into Lucia's back. Lucia moaned, both at the pain of the nails on his back and at the pleasure he felt being inside Haru. He increased his pace, repeatedly hitting right where it caused Haru to moan the most and the loudest. Haru's breath was uneven and hurried in between each moan, and he almost let out a scream of ecstasy when Lucia started pumping his cock in time with his thrusts. "L-Lucia…"

Lucia closed his eyes as Haru moaned his name over and over again, bringing him over the edge. He slammed Haru down on him a few final times before letting out a loud groan as he came in the boy. He didn't even notice the stick cum that covered him and Haru's stomachs, nor did he care. He fell back onto the bed, pulling Haru with him. Haru rested his head on Lucia's chest, trying to catch his breath.

After a few minutes he started to chuckle, disturbing Haru's thoughts. "Figures. I put you in the dress and you don't even wear it for five minutes before I take it off again…" he laughed at the irony of it all.

"I'll make you a deal…"

Lucia raised an eyebrow, looking at his silver-haired slave/lover/whatever-you-wanted-to-call-him curiously. "Yes?"

"I'll wear the dress for the whole day if we can do that again tonight… with the dress on…" Haru blushed, refusing to meet Lucia's eyes. He didn't want to admit but the thought turned him on, just a little bit. And in his mind, it was worth it for the mind-blowing orgasm he had just had. Lucia pulled him into a passionate kiss. Haru looked at him confused.

"You… Are the sexiest, most wonderful slave ever…" Lucia said quietly, pulling Haru off of him and sitting up. It was like Haru had read his desires, and that made him VERY happy. Now they just needed to shower before they could get dressed again. He grabbed the dress and handed it to Haru with a dirty grin. "Let's try this again, shall we?"

They never actually made it out of the door that day, though they did have sex up against it… twice…


	4. Chapter 4

Slave: Broken

Haru struggled as Lucia dragged him toward the throne room. He had a chain leash attached to Haru's collar and Haru couldn't be more than four feet away from him. It hurt like hell though, and he was confused as to how he even got like this. He was wearing nothing but a tight pair of leather pants and the collar that Lucia kept on him at all times.

He tried to say something, anything, but the words just wouldn't come out of his mouth for some reason. It was like he had lost his voice. He pulled on the chain to get Lucia's attention, but Lucia only yanked on the chain, causing Haru to collapsed on the floor. Lucia kicked him in the side. "Get up you worthless piece of shit!" Haru cringed as he was roughly pulled to his feet by way of his hair. Lucia shoved him forward, then in a quick few strides was ahead of him and tugging him along again. Lucia pushed open the door to the throne room, emerging from directly behind his throne, where he sat, forcing Haru to his knees in front of him.

Haru looked around, waiting for some sign of life. The room was completely empty. He looked at Lucia, confused. He opened his mouth to speak, but once again came no sound. _Why are you doing this to me? I thought you were happy with me? What did I do to deserve this? When the FUCK did I become so submissive to this asshole?!_

His thoughts were cut off when Musica and Let were dragged into the room by guards. They were chained even more extensively than Lucia had ever done to him. He struggled. He hadn't seen them in nearly six months! He sighed a breath of relief to know they were alive, and would have stood up to go to them if Lucia hadn't just grabbed a handful of his hair. "You wanted to see your precious friend? Well here he is!" he laughed, suddenly engulfing Haru's in a kiss. Haru's eyes widened; he didn't want his two best friends to see this!

Musica and Let struggled against their chains, though they could only do so much. Haru tried to force Lucia away, but he was stronger than Haru could recall him being. Lucia motioned the guards away, pulling out a Dark Bring that caused them to not be able to move. Haru just stared, unable to help them at all. Everything seemed so fucked up. Lucia bent down, whispering in his ear: "You said you wanted to see them, and they clearly wanted to see you…" Lucia smirked, nipping on his ear lobe. Haru shivered, more out of fear at the tone of voice Lucia had just taken on. It was the tone that he used before things got dangerous, at it was the one thing that truly scared Haru now.

Haru gasped as Lucia yanked his hair, pulling Haru to his feet before pulling him in his lap. Haru struggled, not daring to look at his two friends as Lucia unbuttoned his pants and slid his hand down to grasp his cock, which automatically reacted to his touch. Haru squirmed uncomfortably as Lucia touched him in plain view of his friends and comrades. He bit back a moan, grasping at the arm of the throne.

Musica and Let watched with wide, horrified eyes. Haru was being violated by the very bastard that had tried to kill him! But there was nothing either of them could do in this frozen state except for watch. It only got worse as suddenly Lucia discarded Haru's pants completely. Haru was too far gone to realize what was happening until suddenly he felt Lucia enter him.

He struggled, his eyes widening to the size of Plue's head as Lucia forced him down on his cock repeatedly. He clawed at Lucia's hands, one on his hip controlling his movement and one on his inner thigh caressing it. He tried like hell not to enjoy it, opening his eyes to watch Musica and Let's faces. All that did to him was turn him on. Yes, his best friends were watching him being fucked by their enemy, but the fact that someone was watching him was too hot for him to deny.

Lucia smirked, clawing his hand across Haru's stomach in pleasure. The silver boy on top of him let out a moan, his hand unconsciously moving to bury itself in Lucia's hair. Lucia grabbed the hand, moving it to grab Haru's manhood, making Haru stroke it in time to his thrusts. _Dammit! Why can't I say anything?! I can't I stop him? Why don't I __**want**__ to stop him, especially now of all times?!_ Haru thought, letting out another moan.

Musica twitched, his body still frozen. He wanted to struggle, to stop Lucia from defiling his friend so much, but there was nothing that he could do about it. Let averted his eyes everywhere but on the couple. Neither of them were willing to admit that this was turning them on, even in the slightest bit.

Lucia let out a moan as he felt Haru's muscles clench around him. Haru let out a loud moan as he came. He blushed furiously, realizing the things he had just done in front of his friends. He stared at Let and Musica through half-lidded eyes. Musica squirmed inside. Haru looked so… tempting… like that. Lucia chuckled as he pulled Haru off of him, letting Haru rest on the floor as he stood up and walked over to the two men, readjusting his pants with a smirk. "Isn't he just so beautiful?" he said softly, though his tone was dark and mocking. Let and Musica glared at him as he approached. "Isn't he just so… tempting?"

Lucia circled around them like a hawk. "You liked watching that, didn't you? You wish it was you he was sitting on top of, didn't you?" he smirked, the gleam in his eye pure evil. Musica cringed. Even though the second part wasn't true, he couldn't deny that he was turned on now. Let just refused to think at all, trying to ignore Lucia's words. "Haru… Come here…"

Haru looked up at Lucia, as his chain was lightly tugged at. He walked over to the three warily, knowing and not knowing all at the same time what was going to happen. Lucia kissed him hard, his hand squeezing Haru's ass. Haru only half-heartedly struggled against him, still worn out from before. "They want you… They want to fuck you just like I did… Are these the friends you wanted to see so much?" he whispered in Haru's ear. "See how turned on they are by you being fucked by me? See how hard their cocks are through their pants?"

Haru cringed as Lucia forced him to look at his friends. He couldn't help but let his eyes drop to that area, and sure enough… He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Suck them… I want to watch them fuck your mouth… The Silver Claimer goes first," Lucia commanded him. He didn't want this, but Lucia's words seemed to have power in them, and before he could attempt to struggle he was on his knees before Musica, looking up at him apologetically as he pulled down the brunette's pants.

"Haru! You don't have to do this!" Musica said suddenly. Haru took in a shaky breath as he took Musica's hard manhood into his mouth. He sucked at it with only half the effort that he ever did for Lucia. Lucia glared.

"Harder, Haru Glory, harder, suck it like the little fucking slut you are," Lucia bent down to whisper in Haru's ear. Once again Haru felt the power in Lucia's words, and obeyed. Musica let out a groan, still unable to move at all. He couldn't deny how wet and tight Haru's mouth was, although he now closed his eyes and tried to imagine a number of girls doing it to him. His mind kept wandering back to Haru and he finally opened his eyes to watch

Lucia threw his head back and laughed. "You see, Glory? **THIS** is what they really saw you as! Not the Rave Master, not the Savior of The World, not even as a friend! **A TOY**. This is what they really wanted to do to you!" Haru squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the tears begin to form, even as he choked on Musica's dick in his mouth. He didn't want to believe it... _It's not… __**It's not like that!! **_he thought to himself, and would have screamed it to the world if he could have.

Over Lucia's laughter he could hear Musica's pants and moans, his heavy, labored breathing.. and he could taste Musica's precum on his mouth, bitter and salty, the tip of his cock pushing against the back of his throat. He held back a sob as Musica finished, the silver-claimer releasing a tortured groan as he came in his mouth. Haru choked on the semen, Musica's dick still in his mouth. "I'm sorry Haru, I'm sorry," Musica pleaded, but Haru couldn't bear to look at him.

"You're not done yet!" Lucia said gleefully, his eyes glowing with amusement. He yanked on the chain, forcing Haru to fall to the floor, still hacking up Musica's cum. Lucia laughed cruelly. Haru looked at Lucia with pleading eyes, just wanting this to end. "Get up! You've still got one more... 'friend.'"

Haru looked up, tears blurring his vision, to see Let turn his face away. Haru bit his lip, trembling. "What's the matter, Haru Glory? He NEEDS you!! Ahahahaha!" Haru clenched his hands. _I can't… not Let too, I just can't- _Lucia choked of that thought with a firm tug of the leash. "Finish it, Glory," he hissed.

Haru felt a few tears fall down his face onto the floor as he reached up with shaking hands, gripping Let's pants with a fragile grip. Slowly, he began to undo them, looking only at his hands, not wanting to see the hate, revulsion and disgust in Let's eyes, for surely they must be there, surely. He tried to erase everything in his mind, but it only made everything seem worse. For the first time in quite a while he started to truly cry, though there was nothing he could do about it.

Let groaned instinctively as Haru took his tip into his mouth. Haru tried to take as much as he could, but that was only a little bit of the large manhood. Lucia noticed this, moving forward and forcing more into Haru's mouth and throat. "Take it all… You want him to be happy, right?" he growled out, pushing Haru's head forward. Haru gagged the large cock cutting off his air. He tried not to panic, to breath through his nose, but he couldn't. "Come on, Glory, you pleasured your other friend, are you going to be so neglectful to this one? What type of _friend_ are you?"

Haru let out a sob, coughing and sliding his head back. He grabbed the base of Let's cock with one hand, stroking what he couldn't manage to fit in his throat. He felt like dying as he deep throated one of his most trusted friends. Not only did he feel defiled and ashamed for doing this to Let, but he felt ashamed and defiled because he had also betrayed Julia's trust, whether she was alive or not. He wasn't sure who was alive anymore.

Let closed his eyes, biting back every moan that threatened to erupt from his throat. He knew he was hurting Haru, and even though he wanted to beg him to stop, to try and reason with him, or even Lucia, he didn't dare open his mouth. A groan escaped as Haru scraped his teeth light along his shaft and then shoved it as far into his mouth and throat as possible.

Let grit his teeth as he came, a look of tortured shame on his face. _Oh gods, please make this end… even if you have to kill us all, why do you have to be so cruel to us? Especially Haru… _he thought. Haru choked on the sudden spurt of thick semen, feeling it pour down into his stomach. He gagged, he needed air, he-

Lucia ripped Haru away, a sneer on his face. "Looks like you drank it all this time, you greedy little slut."

Haru couldn't reply, alternately coughing up semen and gasping for breath. Lucia shoved his face into Let's crotch again, and Haru cringed at the feel of his saliva on Let's penis against his cheek. Lucia was no where NEAR done with them. He was having too much fun.

"Did it taste good? Huh? Come one, Glory, tell your demonoid 'friend' here you liked his taste." Cruel golden eyes fixed Let with a hard stare. "I know -he- enjoyed -you-."

Haru found that he could speak again as he sobbed out; "I'm sorry Let… so, so sorry…" he buried his face in his hands. Lucia slapped him across the face. Haru cried out as he fell to the floor.

"Now you deserve punishment. I gave you back your voice so you could tell him exactly what I told you to… you've been such a good boy up until now," Lucia grabbed Haru by his hair, lifting him up and forcing him onto his hands and knees. "You know what I think is a good punishment?"

"N-no…" Haru sobbed, looking up at Lucia with hating eyes. Lucia grinned.

"I'm even going to let you keep your voice since I'm so kind…" he said teasingly. "So I can hear your screams as they take turns fucking you." He sat on the steps that led to his throne. He pointed at Musica. Musica's chains fell off, but he could only move his hands an fingers. "You. Fuck him like you know you want to."

"NO!" Musica struggled, but his body moved on its own accord. He kneeled down behind Haru, grabbing his hips and suddenly sliding into him. Haru cried out as Musica began to thrust into him without any sense of real time or rhythm. Musica let out something between a strangled cry and a moan, watching as Haru scratched uselessly at the marble flooring. Lucia tugged on Haru's chain causing him to look up at him. Haru glared at him with all the intensity he could manage despite the pain and the fact that his best friend currently was shoving his cock up his ass.

"I don't think you're fucking him hard enough…" Lucia taunted, sounding almost uninterested, though his eyes and posture said otherwise.

"Does it **look **like I give a **fuck **about what you think?" Musica growled out. He let out a reluctant moan. Haru was tight and wet, and the friction was doing things to Musica's common sense.

"No, but it does look like you're enjoying yourself. Harder."

Musica nearly screamed in frustration as once again his body obeyed the blond demon and not him. He buried his face in Haru's back crying out: "I'm sorry, Haru! I'm sorry!" as he released into Haru. He and Haru sobbed together for only a moment before Lucia ripped Musica off of him and over to the side.

Lucia grinned at Let. "You know you want it… Let's see if you do any better than your little brunette friend," he said. "Fuck him. Fuck him so hard he screams."

Let closed his eyes, his body leading him to Haru of it's own accord. Musica was forced to kneel down in front of Haru, too far away to touch him, but too close to not be able to see Haru's pained expression as Let slowly pushed into him. Musica growled, trying to move and grab at Haru but a knife flashed in front of his throat, stopping him from moving. He glared at Lucia, who held the knife.

Let cringed as Haru's warmth engulfed him. It was too tight, too warm, too wet, too damn good… everything about this was so wrong, but then why was his body enjoying any part of this? He was hurting his friend in the worst way possible, and all he could do was stare at Musica helplessly as he began to pound into Haru. He started off at as fast a pace as he could manage without completely tearing Haru apart; the sooner this was done the better off they all would be. Haru cried out, trying to escape, to move to get away, anything. It hurt so much and he was so tired. He just wanted to die and never have to do this again. Silver hair fell in his face; Lucia had forced him to let his hair grow out, and unchecked it grew too fast for his liking. He looked, and now felt, like a girl. Like a common whore, to be precise. For the first time ever, he was willing to give up, if only he could die and never have to deal with this again.

"Do you feel that, almighty 'Dragon King'? Feel that burn? You like that don't you? This is the kid who beat you, one of the Five Palace Guards.... he's before you, on his knees, and you're ENJOYING fucking him because he's right where he belongs…" Lucia taunted, stirring up something inside Let. Yes, Haru had defeated him at one time, but he had done so many other things for Let that that didn't matter any more. This was no revenge, this wasn't even fair to any of them. The only one who seemed to have control over the situation was Lucia.

Haru buried his face in his arms, his screams and cries long faded into choked sobs and moans as Let pounded into him mercilessly. "Unnhh... uughh.. ahhhh..." Let groaned, feeling the muscles around his cock, his gaze captivated by the smooth shine of Haru's pale back, and that long, silver hair, cast haphazardly over slim shoulders, spread out over the marble tiled floor. It was beautiful, as much as the leader of the Dragon Race hated to admit it. Almost like a silver water fountain.

He shifted slightly, hit at a different angle and Haru practically screamed into the tiles, his fingers digging bloods lines into his forearms and curling his toes. "Ghh-hhhaaaAAAAAaaaAAAaa..!!" Let was well aware that his grip was practically crushing Haru's hips but by the Gods.. how could he be so impossibly **tight**?

Musica cringed. He wanted to put a stop to this; he wanted to scoop Haru up in his arms, hold him and tell him it was okay now, it was going to be all right, even if it really wasn't. If it wasn't for that fucking knife at his throat! He made a strangled sound as Haru whimpered, clawing at the tiles when Let increased his pace. "Dammit, Let, SLOW DOWN!" he screamed. Couldn't the bastard see he was hurting him?!

Lucia chuckled. "Slow down, Dragon Race, and I'll kill both of you." Musica hissed, watching the pain on both of their faces and the hint of pleasure that he could see on Let's. He knew that they had no choice, but that didn't excuse Let from hurting Haru like he was.

Let grunted, feeling the pressure build up in his groin, his fingers leaving red marks on Haru's hips and buttocks that were sure to become bruises by the next day. "At your limit?" Lucia purred. "Go ahead. Come inside him."

Haru let out a pathetic mewl, shaking his head 'no'. "Do it." Lucia commanded. With one final thrust, Let buried himself as deep as he could go, emptying everything into the boy before him. Haru visibly shuddered, every part of him convulsing as if he had been electrocuted. A dark chuckle passed from Lucia's lips as Let slowly gained control of himself, his breathing ragged, staring at the boy before him with wide, horrified eyes.

Musica watched as Let pulled out of him, Haru collapsing on the ground in a shuddering, sobbing heap of sweat, cum and blood. This was too much, even for the strong-willed Haru Glory. This was to cruel for anyone to ever have to go through, and what worried Musica was that he was sure it would happen again. Let backed up, not daring to touch Haru even to comfort him. Lucia merely laughed and their chains suddenly wound around them again. He didn't care that they were only half-dressed. It wasn't like there was anyone around to see them except for their guards when he called them back in.

Lucia's laughter softly faded. "Well done... you've broken the Rave Master."


End file.
